Star Trek: The Romulan War
by Syctoc
Summary: This is just a little screenplay I started writing for a Romulan War story... it isn't finished yet, but I just wanted to get some feedback on it. Opinions I guess.


"STAR TREK: THE ROMULAN WAR"

Screenplay By

Daniel Fazio

FADE IN.

EXT. SPACE, STAR FIELD - CGI

In the dead of deep space, many dozens if not hundreds of light-years from EARTH, the camera pans across the vast emptiness; the majestic star scape in the distance give a sense of peace and serenity.

The panning camera finally falls upon a planet, that looks much like our own world. Except for the fact that this world is home to a brutal Empire of a species; The ROMULANS. The camera tightens in on the planet, passing on its way the moon REMUS, known as ROMII to HUMANS.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. ROMULUS, CAPITAL CITY, DAY - CGI

The camera starts from a high angle, peering over the sprawling metropolis that is the CAPITAL CITY. Descending downwards from its height, the camera gives a better view of the SENATE BUIDLING as it gets closer to the surface.

CUT TO:

INT. ROMULUS, SENATE CHAMBER, DAY

In the main, oval chamber of the SENATE BUILDING, a dozen ROMULAN SENATORS sit at their seats. As newly elected, activist SENATOR, TOMAN stands preaching his views on matters concerning the EMPIRE, we join him mid-sentence.

TOMAN

--Since the formation of the COALITION OF PLANETS, two more worlds have aligned themselves with the alliance. The EMPIRE cannot stand ideally by while more worlds fall prey to this attempt at unification.

VRAX

(abrupt)

That'll be enough SENATOR TOMAN. It is the distinguished policy of this EMPIRE not to instigate war when unnecessary.

JERAK

(adding)

--Expansion is proceeding well on two separate fronts. The EMPIRE has further obligations to concern ourselves with.

TOMAN

(blunt)

Expansion into the TAURUS REACH is not a concern and we would not have those obligations if certain members of SENATE hadn't opposed the VALDORE MOVEMENT.

VRAX

ADMIRAL VALDORE and his committee failed to convince this council of his abilities. I motion that we drop this matter... and move onto--

As SENATOR VRAX is in mid-sentence the main doors to the SENATE CHAMBER open. In through the door walks ADMIRAL VALDORE and many of his followers, the room becomes silent.

VALDORE

(beat)

The THOLIANS... the GORN... the KLINGONS; None of them pose as great a threat as the COALITION does to this EMPIRE. Our trade agreements with CORIDAN have been abolished since their entrance into the COALITION. Our DILITHIUM production on REMUS has had to double, nay, triple over the last ten months. Soon every world within reach of EARTH will become a member of this alliance and with it our importation of resources will cease to exist; we'll lose thirty-percent of our infrastructure within the next five years.

VRAX

ADMIRAL VALDORE we appreciate your concern on the matter but what do you purpose we do? We decommission- ed the DRONE EXPERIMENT two years ago, for good reason. Half of our ships our currently occupied within the REACH. We'd have a difficult time fighting a war on more then one front.

VALDORE

(beat)

We destabilize the COALITION itself.

VRAX

What are you talking about?

VALDORE

By sneak attacking with the DRONES we tried; and failed, to prevent an alliance from forming between the neighboring worlds. We supplied the HUMAN movement TERRA PRIME with resources and information only to be thwarted by a STARFLEET INTELLIGENCE SECTION--

TOMAN

--In all our attempts the HUMANS have succeeded in rebuilding the alliance.

VALDORE

Our only hope is to destabilize the COALITION itself and force the HUMANS to defend themselves on their own; which we know they can't do. Two dozen ships against our two hundred, the odds would be more then in our favor.

The room grows silent once more, as the SENATORS and REPRESENTATIVES ponder the thought purposed by the ADMIRAL.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. SPACE, STAR FIELD - CGI

The camera pans from a oblivious star field to reveal the majestic EARTH in the distance. As the camera continues to pan it reveals a space "DRYDOCK", orbiting EARTH. From the left side out of frame the starship ENTERPRISE NX-01 flies into view; the camera raises up to allow the ships name to come into view.

CUT TO:

EXT. SPACE, ORBITAL DRYDOCK DAEDALUS - CGI

Inside the open DRYDOCK, the starship DAEDALUS sits tethered to the dock itself. INSPECTION PODS fly around the vessel, carrying tasks required to be completed before the vessels maiden voyage; now just a week-away.

The camera swoops over the sphere-shaped primary-hull, flying right in between the WARP NACELLES. Then finally after clearing the ship, the camera swivels to show an aft view.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. STARSHIP DAEDALUS, CORRIDOR

In one of the many corridors within the DAEDALUS herself, CAPTAIN AIDEN JAMESON stands with a crewmen going over the specs for the EPS conduit refit.

The far turbo-lift doors open and out steps CAPTAIN JEFFERSON STILES. STILES walks down the corridor and approaches JAMESON; who breaks his attention from the crewmen to greet the CAPTAIN.

JAMESON

Is he coming aboard?

STILES

No... Rumor has it he's been called to an emergency meeting of the COMMAND COUNCIL.

JAMESON

CORIDAN?

STILES

It's not uncommon for a COALITION member to stir up unrest with the REPRESENTATIVES. They usually demand something, an amendment of sorts; then things die down.

JAMESON

But not this time?

STILES

(beat)

CORIDAN finally pulled out. Rumor mill at the 602 has been working over time. STARFLEET INTELLIGENCE thinks they've been politically swayed to stay out of the COALITION.

JAMESON

Swayed by who?

STILES

Pick one. KLINGONS, SULIBAN; Hell some even think the XINDI are up to no good again.

JAMESON

I doubt it; ARCHERS on the verge of signing the XINDI into the COALITION themselves.

STILES

I'm just telling ya what I hear.

JAMESON

(beat)

Any rumors on why the RIGELIANS pulled out?

STILES

None that I know of. COMMANDS been keeping this very hush-hush.

The Communicator on JAMESONS hip chirps the distinctive sound of an incoming message. JAMESON pulls it from his hip and flips it open.

JAMESON

(to comm)

Go-ahead.

CREWMEN #1(V.O.)

(over comm)

CAPTAIN JAMESON, sir, we've just received a general alert from STARFLEET COMMAND, all Command Personnel are to report to STARFLEET Headquarters right-away.

JAMESON

(to comm)

Understood.

JAMESON flips his Communicator closed and returns it to his hip.

JAMESON(CONT'D)

I'm almost finished here.

STILES

I'll meet you at TRANSPORTER PAD A.

JAMESON

(displeased)

Can't we take a shuttlepod?

STILES

Its a General Alert, JAMESON, no time to prep a pod. Get over it.

STILES walks away and enters the turbo-lift, leaving JAMESON with a very unsettling look on his face.

CUT TO:

INT. STARSHIP DAEDALUS, TRANSPORTER PAD A

Along a corridor in an alcove, the first of two TRANSPORTER PADS is stationed, with STILES standing next to the control TECHNICIAN. Down the corridor JAMESON strolls along in no big hurry.

STILES

Ready?

JAMESON

No. I signed onto this ship to command it, not to have my atoms scrambled across space by this device.

STILES

You're old fashioned.

Both CAPTAINS step up onto the pad.

JAMESON

(to technician)

...Energize.

The TECHNICIAN begins to activate the controls, soon the whole pad begins to light up. The TECHNICIAN slides the distinctive transporter controls downwards; the two men begin to be dematerialized. Their atoms glow blue as they're pulled apart. Soon the TECHNICIAN slides the controls back up and the men are gone.

CUT TO:

EXT. STARFLEET COMMAND, EARTH, DAY

In San Francisco, on EARTH, the camera pans across giving a birds eye view of not only STARFLEET headquarters, but also the GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE.

CUT TO:

INT. STARFLEET COMMAND, LOBBY, DAY

CAPTAIN JAMESON sits in the waiting area, outside ADMIRAL GARDNERS office. Alone in the lobby he looks around the room, glancing at pictures of the NX CLASS, JONATHAN ARCHER and even pictures of ZEPHRAM COCHRAN. The picture that is most recognizable to him, it that of the now deceased ADMIRAL MAXWELL FORREST.

The ADMIRALS SECRETARY sits at her desk going over some work on her monitor, when a buzz is sounded from one of her panels.

SECRETARY

CAPTAIN JAMESON. They're ready for you.

JAMESON stands from the waiting room chair and proceeds to walk down the hall pass the SECRETARY desk. Out of ADMIRAL GARDNERS officer, JAMESON spots a fellow CAPTAIN; the two pass each other without stopping.

JAMESON

(nod)

CAPTAIN JENNINGS.

JENNINGS

AIDEN.

CUT TO:

INT. STARFLEET COMMAND, ADMIRAL GARDNERS OFFICE, DAY

JAMESON enters the ADMIRALS office to find COMMODORE WILLIAMS standing behind ADMIRAL GARDNER who sits at his desk. Unnoticed to him as he first walked in, CAPTAIN JONATHAN ARCHER himself sits in a chair off to the side.

GARDNER

Captain.

JAMESON

Admiral GARDNER. Commodore WILLIAMS... Captain ARCHER.

ARCHER

(smiles)

How are you AIDEN.

JAMESON

Been better--

GARDNER

Captain, this meeting is classified. What's said here and now, stays in this room.

JAMESON

You know I'm not a security risk.

ARCHER

(beat)

The CORIDANS and RIGELIANS have completely severed ties with the COALITION.

GARDNER

They've even recalled their ambassadors.

JAMESON

That's pretty completely...; Why? Majority REPRESENTATIVES refused to sign an amendment?

ARCHER

(beat)

Not exactly.

COMMODORE WILLIAMS treads across the room to a large monitor and activates an image of a stellar chart of the galaxy.

WILLIAMS

RIGEL and CORIDAN are on the rim of the BORDERLAND, near DEVRON and CHERON. Worlds known to STARFLEET INTELLIGENCE to have ROMULAN influence within their hierarchy.

GARDNER

INTELLIGENCE believes that the STAR EMPIRE had prior trade agreements with both RIGEL and CORIDAN.

ARCHER

--And now they've pulled out of the COALITION...

JAMESON

(light bulb)

So the ROMULANS have something to lose.

ARCHER

(beat)

Our EARTH REPRESENTATIVES within the COALITION are hearing rumors that the TELLARITES and ANDORIANS are considering withdrawing as well.

JAMESON

So what? We're just going to stand ideally by as the ROMULAN STAR EMPIRE creates unrest and chaos within this region?

ARCHER and GARDNER share a glance with each other.

CUT TO:

EXT. SAN FRANCISCO, 602 CLUB & BAR, NIGHT


End file.
